Kanjō no nai ai
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: Título en español: "Amor sin sentimientos". Ella podía ser la nada, ella tal vez no podría sentir ni inmutarse, pero algo levemente llamaba su atención: Kohaku. [El primer reto que propone Kawaiiny en "¡Siéntate!"]


**_Hola, niñas._**

**_He pasado yo varias cosas en esta vida, humor, horror, crimen, aventura…todo menos esto: un Kôhaku/Kanna, ok, esto es mi perdición, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió hacer esto, es más, ahora mismo no sé por qué mis dedos se mueven para empezar a escribir el shot._**

**_Bien, maldigo a "¡Siéntate!" estúpido y sensual foro, ¡LO ODIO! (_**_lo amo__**) si no fuera por h t, t p: / / w, w, w. Fanfiction topic / 84265 / 89914320 / 6 / Espadas- Totosai – Retos -a- Pedido mi vida no estuviera tan enredada y sin fin de existencia.**_

**_En respuesta al reto pedido por Kawiiny: espero que te guste linda, porque lo hago con amor y discúlpame si no sale como sueñas, pero esque de verdad necesito, DESEO hacer esto, de verdad, trata de no ser tan cruel conmigo a la hora de dejarme el review porque mi atrancado corazón no lo soportaría. Sin más._**

**_Un saludo._**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Si los personajes de InuYasha fueran míos y no de Rumiko Takahashi-sama; Kanna no hubiera pertenecido a Nâraku y tampoco hubiese muerto._

**_Kanjō no nai ai._**

La imagen de Sango no desaparecía de la mente del aturdido niño; ¿quién era ella? ¿Por qué lo ayudaba cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por qué decía que era su hermana? Estaba muy confundido, cerró los ojos, recostado en aquella vacía cabaña junto con Kanna, la cual no dejaba de mantener su mirada perdida y vacía en el filo de su espejo. Kohaku suspiró, el dolor de su herida todavía punzaba en todo su cuerpo y a pesar de que Kagura lo había llevado a una aldea para que fuera curado por una sacerdotiza, eso no había sido suficiente, sentía el ardor de cada rasguño en su cuerpo.

Después de haberse enfrentado en un bosque contra más de quince monstruos, su cuerpo había quedado lleno de magulladuras, rasguños, cortes, sangre en aberturas…su cuerpo estaba molido, pero allí estaba él, con cientos de vendas y sin la parte superior de traje en aquella cabaña junto a Kanna, como esperando las órdenes de Naraku, obedecerle a ese demonio no era atractivo, sentía como si lo dominaba y perdía completo control de su cuerpo y mente…estaba harto.

La albina miró a Kohaku cuando este se removió dando una mueca de dolor, alzó su mirada y sin inmutarse volvió a agacharla, na sabía qué sentía Kohaku, ¿por qué tenía esa cara?, ella no sentía, ella era la nada, por lo tanto, así estuviese muriendo, su rostro jamás cambiaría, volvió a mirar disimuladamente al muchacho, el cual abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con el techo, definitivamente ella jamás entendería a los humanos y sus sentimientos.

A pesar de eso, Kanna podía ver en los ojos del castaño el dolor que arremetía contra su cuerpo, sintió algo extraño, como ¿compasión? No. Agachó nuevamente la mirada mientras observaba su espejo, vió su reflejo y su rostro nunca cambió, solo podía observar la mirada negra vacía que la caracterizaba, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan nada? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan nadie? Solo una más de las extensiones de Naraku que en sí, no tenía una misión específica de ayuda en sus macabros planes, incluso, podía pasar desapercibida ante en demonio, que solo la usaba para que le mostrara cosas mediante su espejo, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella solo servía como portadora del espejo.

¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía Kohaku? ¿Qué no servía para nada? No, Naraku siempre lo utilizaba para que matara a alguien, cuidara del bebé o destruyera los sentimientos de la exterminadora que viajaba con la sacerdotiza de ropas extrañas y el hanjū que tanto odiaba, tal vez Kohaku sentía otro tipo de cosas, tal vez no sentía nada igual que ella. Aunque Kanna lo intentara, nunca podría descubrir lo que sentía su compañero, lo había visto sonrojarse, reír, llorar, molestarse, alegrarse, correr, gritar, pelear… ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto admirar al castaño? Era muy lógico.

Kôhaku era el único ser que pasaba más de quince minutos con ella, lo solía acompañar y de hecho, vigilar por mando de Naraku, podía observar todas aquellas cosas tan ajenas a ella, tan lejanas a ella, tan, tan llenas de algo que ella no tenía, porque ella era la nada, porque Naraku no se cansaba de repetírselo, porque así le llamaban sus hermanos, porque así fue creada, ni si quiera podía tener la certeza de si era niña o niño. Ella observaba cada movimiento, acción y sentimientos de Kohaku, veía a otros niños y era lo mismo, ella también se miraba, veía que tenían la misma estatura.

También veía que parecían de la misma edad, ¿por qué ellos se sentían atraídos por cualquier cosa y ella no? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír un sonoro quejido de Kohaku. Inevitablemente y como por inercia, Kanna no evitó subir su mirada hasta su compañero, el cual esta vez, salía de su puesto intentando irse.

Kohaku comenzó a gatear, a pesar de que sabía que afuera le esperaban miles de espectros hambrientos por su cuerpo lleno de sangre, solo sabía que necesitaba sentir el aire frío recorrerle, la fogata lo tenía acalorado y sofoco, además de que Kanna no decía nada y ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlo. A veces le molestaba esa manera tan fría de ser de la albina, a pesar de no lo dijera, le era lo mismo estar solo que con ella, Kanna jamás decía algo o cambiaba su rostro por alguna expresión.

—A Naraku no le gustará que salgas. —Los ojos negros de Kanna calaron el alma de Kohaku, era extraño, ¿ella le había hablado?—. Hay monstruos afuera. —¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por él? Inevitablemente el corazón del niño se aceleró sin que pudiera saber por qué.

Kanna no lo supo, pero aquella última frase salió de ella sin ni siquiera saber por qué la dijo, solo fue un instinto. Sin cambiar su rostro inexpresivo, volvió a mirar su espejo como si no hubiera dicho nada, o como si estuviera completamente sola.

Kohaku regresó lentamente a su lugar, aún no se podía creer que Kanna le hubiera hablado, o le hubiera advertido de los monstruos, solo sabía que al oírla decir eso; algo se removió dentro. Y se sintió bien.

—Gracias.

En susurro de Kohaku obligó a Kanna al verlo nuevamente, mantenía su espejo bien agarrado y no dijo nada. El castaño observó como la albina volvía a mirar a su fiel arma y medio sonrió, ¿cómo podía ser tan inexpresiva? La miró, no dejaba de hacerlo, veía cada facción de la niña y no dejaba de embelesarse, le parecía casi irreal ver a alguien casi perfecto, _Kanna era casi perfecta._

No podía dejar de ver lo increíblemente blanca que era su piel, casi como una ilusión, admiraba aquella pálida flor que llevaba en su pelo dándole un toque femenino, mucho más que ella.

Kanna pudo sentir los ojos del humano viéndola con intensidad, ella sí podía sentir las presencias, de humanos y demonios, no le era extraño poder percibir la mirada de alguien sobre ella. Subió en silencio nuevamente la mirada y se encontró con la profunda de Kohaku, quien la observaba sin despegar su mirada de ella, se sintió extraña, nunca jamás nadie la observaba. El niño desvió inmediatamente la mirada, se sintió avergonzado al saberse descubierto. No evitó sonrojarse levemente, casi imperceptible.

Pero no para Kanna, ella sí lo notó. Su rostro jamás cambió, pero volvió a admirar aquellos gestos de su compañero, la manera tan rápida en la que podía mover su cabeza, en la que se ponía extraño y sus mejillas cambiaban de color, era agradable. Ella jamás sentiría ni entendiera lo que sentían los humanos, ella jamás sentiría, porque ella era la nada, aun así…

_Le gustaba ver lo que sentía Kohaku._

**FIN.**

* * *

**_Soy una vil vulgar, no sé expresar los sentimientos y no cumplo expectativas, lo acepto._**


End file.
